


[IMAGE] Portrait of a young woman with noodles

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Images, Pictures, Scopophobia, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: Gobbet from Shadowrun: Hong Kong eating a cup of noodles. A rat perches on her shoulder, and she leans forward with her mouth wide open while looking directly at the viewer.





	[IMAGE] Portrait of a young woman with noodles

**Author's Note:**

> For my brother, who bought me a bag of chips and asked for this because I had no money myself.


End file.
